


I'll Take Care of You

by will_conqueror1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_conqueror1/pseuds/will_conqueror1
Summary: Giles is sick, Buffy takes care of him. Established relationship.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Buffy Anon Kink Meme on LJ, though this story is admittedly light on kink.

"Giles, go back to bed, you're sick." Buffy told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"I think I'm perfectly able to assess that on my own, thank you." He replied, as he moved slowly toward the stove. "I just need some tea, and then I'll be right as rain."

She chuckled at him slightly. "Not everything can be solved with tea; I don't care how English you are." She placed her hand on his back gently, "why don't you go back to bed, I'll finish this."

"Well, if you insist," he replied hesitantly. He would never admit it to her, but he actually did feel rather terrible. He had been battling this bug for a few days now, he was over the worst of it, but that knowledge didn't make the aches and pains lessen. He was just glad that the sneezing had stopped.

He crawled back under the covers waiting for her to bring up his tea. His eyes slowly drifted shut as he was lulled into a peaceful slumber.

He woke up some time later; Buffy was snuggled against his side, her arm thrown over his waist. 

At his altered breathing she looked up at him. "How is my grumpy bear feeling?" She grinned slightly.

He glared down at her. "I'm not grumpy."

"Not grumpy? You nearly bit my head off last night for yawning too loudly."

"I'd say that's a bit of an exaggeration."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "It's okay, I get it. I'm the same way when I'm sick."

"I'm not ill, I'm just not at my best." He corrected.

"Me thinks the Watcher doth protest too much." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Go ahead and sleep it off, Sweetie." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and in a sultry voice she told him, "Besides, the quicker you get better, the quicker we can do that thing you love so much."

"Mmmm, and with motivation such as that, I shall be better in no time." He laughed as he cuddled her closer to him. "Alright, we'll give the nap another go." They were both asleep in no time.

The next morning Giles woke up feeling better than he had all week. He looked down at his beloved sleeping in his arms. "Buffy, Luv, wake up." He shook her slightly. "I'm feeling better."

She opened her eyes slowly. "What?"

"I'm feeling better."

"That's great," she grinned up at him. "So I guess we can-" Her sentence was interrupted by her sneezing.

"Oh, bloody hell." Giles muttered under his breath.


End file.
